Marcoc209
AIM Instant Messenger Chat Log: 05/15/2010 (8:02PM) marcoc209 logged in marcoc209: hey marcoc209: cam marcoc209: dude '' (8:04PM) yaboicameron logged in'' yaboicameron: Whats up ' marcoc209:' i gotta tell u some shit marcoc209: i fucked up yaboicameron: lol wtf do you mean? yaboicameron: how? ' marcoc209:' i dont even know how to say it marcoc209: lets hangout dude i need to talk yaboicameron: nahh dude i cant yaboicameron: im watching my little sister 2nite marcoc209: fuck that lets hang yaboicameron: i cant yaboicameron: srs what happened tho? marcoc209: i saw somebody die yaboicameron: wtf marcoc209: no lie yaboicameron: what are you talking about man marcoc209: someone got killed marcoc209: and i saw it yaboicameron: lol nigga u stoopid marcoc209: this aint a joke cameron marcoc209: please can we just hang yaboicameron: man hold on with that yaboicameron: imma call my mom yaboicameron: 2 see wen she finna get home marcoc209: i dont feel right marcoc209: i threw up and shit yaboicameron: my mom says she gonna b home in like an hour yaboicameron: and damn dude thats fuked up ' marcoc209:' k come right now marcoc209: nvm marcoc209: ill pick you up yaboicameron: dude srs just wait an hour yaboicameron: i dont need my mom bitching @ me yaboicameron: + fuck this neightborhood its late rn. yaboicameron: not tryna get my shit taken :o marcoc209: ite man yaboicameron: but lets talk rn before u swoop marcoc209: k sounds good fam yaboicameron: you cant just gloss over that shit man yaboicameron: what happened? marcoc209: dude i dont wanna say on here yaboicameron: fuck that yaboicameron: you cant be like that marcoc209: swear to god you not gonna tell anybody marcoc209: and u better delete this shit wen were done talking yaboicameron: come on dude XD '' (8:09PM) marcoc209 signed off'' yaboicameron: yo i aint gonna tell anybody u no tht yaboicameron: punk ass XD '' (8:11PM) marcoc209 logged in'' marcoc209: swear to god yaboicameron: smh nigga i swear to god marcoc209: pauls a fuckin idiot dude yaboicameron: lol ik yaboicameron: but y u say tht marcoc209: he fucked up big timne yaboicameron: you guys hit another lick or what marcoc209: yah dude, shit went bad tho yaboicameron: oh shit yaboicameron: you guys fn popped someone? ' marcoc209:' not m marcoc209: *me marcoc209: paul got all shook, and pulled one off on some girl dude yaboicameron: man if this is a joke im not gonna forgive u dude. fr... marcoc209: fuk u man this shit real yaboicameron: when? marcoc209: couple hours ago marcoc209: he shot her in the head and then we dipped marcoc209: we split up and he aint called me yet or anything yaboicameron: did anyone see? marcoc209: no way marcoc209: we planned it rite marcoc209: this chick was way out in the sticks marcoc209: n she lived alone yaboicameron: then why the fuck did that fool hit her? marcoc209: she started screaming yaboicameron: so what yaboicameron: thats hella stupid fool yaboicameron: i mean youre out in the woods right? marcoc209: idk tho man marcoc209:' '''it wasnt a scream like she was scared yaboicameron: what do u mean '''marcoc209:' she screamed like she was hella mad or something, like louder than i ever heard anybody scream, u no? yaboicameron: so what dude yaboicameron: ud prob scream too if a nigga was up in your spot ' marcoc209:' yeah marcoc209: i no marcoc209: im not really explaining it rite tho yaboicameron: what do u mean ' marcoc209:' like im reading it rn and it doesnt sound all that freaky marcoc209: but wen i was there it was all fucked dude marcoc209: no lie i was hella scared yaboicameron: you thought she was gonna pounce on u or wat? yaboicameron: XD yaboicameron: XD marcoc209: yeah yaboicameron: nuh uh fool yaboicameron: theres no way she wasnt hella scared... yaboicameron: with two grown ass men posted in her house and shit ' marcoc209:' she wasnt even trippin on it fool marcoc209: she ran up on paul marcoc209: thats y he shot her yaboicameron: what? yaboicameron: she tried to smack him? marcoc209: im saying dude marcoc209: that bitch wasnt rite in the head marcoc209: she saw pauls .45 marcoc209: he pointed it rite at her yaboicameron: and she didnt stop?? marcoc209: not even a flinch dude marcoc209: '''she just kept going yaboicameron: what the fuck '''marcoc209: '''paul shot her and she dropped '''marcoc209: then she started making some weird ass noises marcoc209: i dont think she was dead yaboicameron: noise? yaboicameron: like what? marcoc209: like hissing marcoc209: or growling or some shit yaboicameron: man ur fukin tripping on some shit fool marcoc209: fuk u cam marcoc209: im serious yaboicameron: ur really not kidding? yaboicameron: cuz srs u fuk around 2 much marcoc209: im not fukin lying marcoc209: after paul shot her the house was quiet af marcoc209: i felt sick man marcoc209: me n paul broke into a few houses b4 but we aint never had some shit like this marcoc209: i never thot id be around a murder or anything man yaboicameron: yah wtf marcoc209: ne ways the house was hella quiet and me n paul just stared at eachother for a long ass time marcoc209: hella shit was going thru my mind marcoc209: like am i gonna do time 4 this and all that shit marcoc209: then super quiet i hear this raspy ass breathing marcoc209: me and paul look at the chick and its her making the noise yaboicameron: whattt '' marcoc209:' me and paul look at eachother for awile and i could tell he wanted 2 pop her again ''marcoc209: i looked at him like no and shook my head '' marcoc209: '''then her breathing got way louder ''marcoc209:' and like way deep and raspy '''marcoc209:' then i look at paul but hes just staring at her marcoc209: and then she starts moving marcoc209: like barely i can see her hair moving just a lil bit marcoc209: her breathing is like really loud now then she starts moving even more marcoc209: i yell at paul YO MAN DO SOMETHING marcoc209: so he pulls out his gun and he shoots her in the head again marcoc209: she drops her head for a second but then she screams just like she did the first time marcoc209: super loud it made me jump yaboicameron: wtf man no way marcoc209: she starts tryna get up off the ground marcoc209: 'paul emptys it on her but she still getting up ' marcoc209: ''' it didnt even phase her dude yaboicameron: she got all the way up? '''marcoc209: idk '''marcoc209:' after he shot her the 4th time i ran out of there '''marcoc209: even tho i was getting farhter away her screaming got even louder and louder marcoc209: finally i run out her front door marcoc209: and paul is like rite behind me and we jump in his car marcoc209: i aint never seen shit like thta so i threw up marcoc209: paul hella freaked n he pulls over and kicks me out the ride yaboicameron: the fuck man yaboicameron: that aint rite marcoc209: i no. i walked all the way home from the woods and shit dude marcoc209: 'soon as i got home i hit you up. i dont know what to make of all this '''marcoc209: '''paul gots a .45 that shit shoulda dropped that bitch man yaboicameron: idk wat 2 think either yaboicameron: at least u home n its over tho ' marcoc209: dude marcoc209: what the fuck man marcoc209: turn on the news yaboicameron: what channklr marcoc209: 5 yaboicameron: *channel marcoc209: channel 5 yaboicameron: what is this marcoc209: cam is that pauls house or what? yaboicameron: lol no way dude come on yaboicameron: what the hell dude maybe yaboicameron: wtf man do u think he killed himself or something? '' (8:24PM) marcoc209 signed off'' yaboicameron: ayy whered you go yaboicameron: fam yaboicameron: ? (8:30PM) yaboicameron signed off '' (8:43PM) marcoc209 logged in'' ' marcoc209:' dude marcoc209: im not gonnna front im kinda losing my shit rn (8:44PM) yaboicameron logged in yaboicameron: man wtf u scared me yaboicameron: im coming over rn marcoc209: legit marcoc209: bring your piece fool yaboicameron: omw marcoc209: hurry (8:46PM) yaboicameron signed off (8:58PM) yaboicameron logged in yaboicameron: here yaboicameron: answer the door yaboicameron: im here man yaboicameron: ayy call me a punk but im callin the cops if u dnt fn answer dude yaboicameron: marco im serious '' (9:06PM) yaboicameron signed off'' Stockton, CA Emergency Services Call Log: 9:08PM 05/15/10 Dispatcher: 911, what's your emergency? Cameron: Man, I need someone to come out here and check up on my friend, he's not answering the door. Dispatcher: Okay, well did he make any indication that he was going to harm himself or anything? Cameron: No, nothing like that, but my other friend Paul died today, and it was on the news and shit. Marco got all bugged out on it, and they thought he was coming for him too. I came through to make sure he was okay, and he's not answering me. He knew I was coming by, he should be answering the door. Dispatcher: All right, well the police are on the way. ''-Caller ends phone call 9:09PM'' Channel 5 10 O'Clock News Closed Captions: Reporter: The police are at the scene of yet another gruesome murder of a local Stockton resident. The victim is pronounced to be 19-year old Marco Cisneros. Police have not yet announced a suspect, but have stated that the murder is possibly linked to the murder of Paul Munoz earlier today. Officer: As of this time we are not sure of whom may have done this, but we do suspect that it could be related to Paul Munoz's death. Both victims are around the same age, and they were known to be in contact with eachother. Like the Paul Munoz case, there are no signs of forced entry, and the grizzly nature of the wounds are consistent with each other. Certainly it is a cause for concern that the same person may be responsible for the death of both victims, so we are really doing our part to get this all sorted out as quickly as possible. Reporter: Cameron, a close friend of the victim, had this to say: Cameron: "Yo, I don't know what happened. I was talking to him, and he was saying all this stuff about how he's worried someone's coming for him, so I came out here. When I got here he wasn't answering the door or messaging me back." Category:Computers and Internet